I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast
by Raiin the Inu Hanyou
Summary: A new girl comes to Duel Academy in the middle of Jaden and Syrus’s first year. What will happen? Chaos, love, friendship, and a possible look into an outcast’s life. Pairings: JadenAlexis, SyrusOC ON HIATUS!
1. I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast Ch1

** Sy- Hi!**

**me- Shut up, read the story!**

**Sy- Raiin-san does not own us.**

**STORY**

A girl stood in Professor Banner's office, eyeing him suspiciously. She didn't know if she could trust anyone. This was Raiin. Prof. Banner gave her a red blazer; she slipped it on and followed him to the dorm room she was staying in.

"You will be rooming with three boys named Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley, is that ok?" Banner asked, turning to Raiin.

"It's ok." Came her almost inaudible reply. Banner shrugged, opening the door to the designated room and ushering Raiin inside. Sy and Jaden looked up from their cards that were spread out on the floor and Chumley turned over in his bed.

"This is Raiin! She'll be rooming with you…Have a nice day." Prof. Banner left as soon as he said this.

"Psychopathic, cat-loving weirdo." Raiin muttered, putting her stuff in a corner and sitting beside it. Jaden and Sy walked up.

"Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki!" Jaden beamed, holding out his hand. Raiin shook it slowly.

"And I'm Syrus." The shy boy held out his hand. Raiin looked at him, shaking his hand as she had done Jaden's.

"You already know who I am." Raiin said softly. She thought Syrus was cute as a personal opinion but he'd never love her, she was a freak. Before, she'd been kicked out of schools because her left eye was black and blue and her right eye was black and red. This one would probably be no different.

"Hello? Earth to Raiin! Did you hear me?" Jaden waved a hand in front of her face. She looked at him.

"There's something different about you…I know! It's your eyes, they're different colors!" Jaden exclaimed. Tears pricked the corners of Raiin's eyes. Silently, she stood up, walking out and into the forest. Sy looked at Jaden.

"You made her cry!" he accused, already liking the new girl. Jaden looked at Sy slyly.

"You like her, don't you!" At this comment, Sy blushed.

"HA! I knew it! Sy likes Raiin!" Jaden looked triumphant.

"Shut up!" Sy growled, "We have to find her!" Jaden nodded, the two exiting, leaving Chumley sleeping like a rock.

"RAIIN! Where are you? Jaden didn't mean it, he just overreacts sometimes!" Syrus called loudly. Jaden called Raiin's name too. He wanted to be her friend and maybe hook her up with Sy if he could manage it. Meanwhile, Raiin had run to the lighthouse, to the sea. Her concealing spell had also worn off, revealing her demonic features. Her 'human' ears were simply an illusion. She gained two dog ears on the sides/top of her head that were black as the night sky. A fluffy tail poked out of a hole in her black jeans. This too was black as her ears and hair but had cerulean blue streaks. Her hair didn't change much either, it just got a little longer but the blood red and cerulean blue streaks didn't change. Raiin sighed, walking back into the forest. Her tail showed no sign of happiness, her eyes portrayed sadness. Raiin sat down on a rock that had been warmed by the sun, contemplating on her feelings for Syrus, the stakes of being at Duel Academy, and the risks of having friends. A breeze blew past, rustling the leaves of the trees. With another sad sigh, Raiin got up and walked in a random direction of the forest. Her ears perked up; she'd heard something. There it was again!

"RAIIN, Raiin, where are you? Please come out. Nobody hates you for being different!" Syrus's voice rang about the forest walls. Raiin laughed a bit. It wasn't a happy "HA!" kind of laugh, it was a sad, humorless "heh".

"I'm not just different, I'm an outcast and a hanyou, a filthy half-breed. You can try to be my friend. I'm willing to be yours. I'd love to be anyone's friend. I really need help. I hope you find me." She murmured getting up and walking their way. Syrus and Jaden had been yelling for Raiin for about thirty minutes. Sy, who was going hoarse, sat on a rock and listened to the forest. He heard a crunching.

"Jaden, sit down." He said tiredly. Jaden looked at him, confused.

"I already am." Jaden said. A crunching noise penetrated the rustling of the otherwise silent forest. Sy and Jaden stayed quiet and listened. The crunching continued, getting closer and closer. Raiin walked out of the bushes. Her concealing spell wasn't replaced but Syrus and Jaden didn't notice. Jaden jumped up, as did Syrus.

"Listen, Raiin, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean saying your eyes are different colors in a bad way, I think they're cool. I'm sorry." Jaden apologized, leaving Raiin stunned. No one had thought her eyes were cool, she'd been shunned and called a freak. Syrus coughed a bit.

"I think your eyes are pretty." He volunteered, a pink blush staining his cheeks.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Raiin said, a blush also evident on her face. Jaden saw this and a string of thoughts suddenly entered his head. 'Ha, I knew it! They like each other, now all I have to do is get them together!' He thought excitedly.

* * *

me- Well, that's the end of chapter one. If you flame me, I WILL flame you back. 

Sy- Read and review please!


	2. I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast Ch2

I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast-Ch. 2

me-I'm BAACK! And I have Chapter 2! I know it's short, but the later chapters will be longer.

Sy-Raiin says (and I quote) 'She doesn't own us...Unfoutunately.'

me-Read and review!

* * *

Jaden pointed to a random direction, running towards it.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Raiin yelled, "The dorm is this way!" She pointed the exact opposite of where Jaden was running. He turned around, looking sheepish and followed Syrus and Raiin.

"Hey, Raiin, why are your eyes different colors?" Jaden asked. Syrus looked at Raiin, he too wanted to know why she had multicolored eyes. Raiin's hands fell out of her pockets as she studied them as if they held all the answers. All she saw was claws, the sign she was at least part demon.

"They're part of my heritage I guess…" she answered, shoving her hands back into her pockets, this time putting them into her jeans instead of her jacket. 'I'm glad they haven't noticed my demon features…' Raiin thought, 'if they did, they may kick me out of the dorm. Maybe they won't, they seem easy going. I should tell them soon.' Raiin was thinking about her options, finally choosing to tell Jaden and Syrus she was half dog demon that night. They reached the Slifer dorm, settling down on the floor. Raiin yawned, taking off her jacket and tossing it into the corner she put her stuff, leaving only her undershirt. Jaden also took off his jacket, putting it on the back of a chair. Syrus decided against removing his jacket but he sat in a chair by Jaden and Raiin, who had taken a spot on the floor. Raiin looked to the wall clock, it read 5:00.

"Hey, Raiin. Hello? What's that on your head?" Syrus called, pointing to one of Raiin's dog ears, only the tips visible. Raiin turned to him, her other ear becoming visible.

"They are my ears, Sy. I an only part human, half to be precise." Raiin's tail twitched with amusement at his (Syrus's) and Jaden's faces.

"That is so cool! So you can hear out of those, right? What's your other half?" Jaden seemed excited. Raiin twitched an ear, and then giggled.

"Yeah, I can hear out of them. My other half is dog demon. That's how I got my ears, tail, fangs, claws and eye color. It's pretty fun sometimes." Raiin answered, "Hey, Sy, you haven't said anything in a while, are you okay?" Syrus looked at Raiin with a smile.

"I'm just sleepy. Otherwise, I'm fine." He replied.

"And you two are okay with me being half demon?" Raiin pressed. Jaden and Syrus nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight." Jaden announced, climbing into his bed. Sy agreed, climbing into his bunk. Chumley snored loudly from his spot on the top bunk.

"Goodnight." Raiin said softly, half laying, half sitting on the windowsill, staring at the moon and stars. She was looking for constellations, finding the Little Dipper. She looked a little farther, spotting Draco, her personal favorite. After about thirty minutes of stargazing, she followed Syrus and Jaden into sleep.

* * *

me-That's the end of it. I repeat, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE S'MORES! 


	3. I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast Ch3

_I Wish I Wasn't an Outcast-Chapter 3_

Me: Hello peoples! I'm back with my new chapter (evil laughter). There will be time skips, I just don't know how many.  Today, I brought in Edward Elric to read the disclaimer! (Don't ask me why, I'm insane)

Ed: why did I have to be brought HERE of all places! (Stares at authoress holding paper and pen, laughing maniacally) I ain't gonna do it!

Me: (Twitch) Do it or I'll lock you in a room while wearing a strait jacket and I'll make you watch reruns of……….. _BARNEY AND THE TELLITUBBIES_! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: (Cowers) Fine, just don't make me watch those unspeakable shows... stupid purple dinosaurs and fat freaks…. Raiin-sama doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters or the Inuyasha-related demonic theme for her character……. HAPPY?

Me: Much, thanks. Note: Raiin is moody, just like me, but she isn't. I simply gave her the name Raiin because I like it. She has some of my traits too, besides being moody, she likes to draw, write, stuff like that. I repeat…..**_SHE IS NOT ME!_** Thank you for your time...

* * *

Raiin's dreams weren't bad ones; they were happy dreams about her and her newfound friends. The next day, she was woken by someone poking her with a pencil eraser. She gave a sleepy groan, opening her bleary eyes to see Syrus and Jaden in front of her, already dressed.

"What the heck?" she growled, getting off the windowsill and fetching her jacket.

"We have to be at class in fifteen minutes, get your jacket on!" Sy exclaimed, already halfway out the door, Jaden on his heels. Raiin shrugged, slipping her jacket over her black t-shirt and following the other two out the door. Last night, Raiin had replaced her concealing spell, her 'human' features reappearing.

"And who's this?" an unknown person had appeared in front of the three Slifers. Raiin spun around, coming face to face with Alexis.

"Oh, hey Alexis!" Jaden said enthusiastically, looking somewhat hyper. Syrus gave an also enthusiastic "HI!", looking bright and happy. Raiin looked unsure if she could trust this new, seeming-to-be-nice girl. Alexis held her hand out to Raiin, the new girl shaking it hesitantly.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. You are…" Alexis began, her and Raiin dropping their hands to their sides.

"I'm Raiin Kesura, nice to meet you." Raiin seemed to have already made another friend. (I don't know their schedule, so I'll give them all first math, second language arts, third art, fourth P.E., and fifth Dueling 101. All class periods are an hour thirty minutes long.)

"So, what period do you have first?" Alexis asked Raiin, looking over her shoulder while the newcomer was reading over it. Raiin sighed, folding the paper back up and sprinting to the main building.

"Raiin! Raiin, wait up!" the others had a late start following Raiin, running their fastest to keep up. The girl didn't stop, just reached the building and wrenched open the doors, disappearing inside. Eventually, Sy, Jaden, and Alexis entered their first period class, Sy and Jaden following Raiin to the Slifer part of the room, Alexis going to the Obelisk side. Dr. Crowler appeared at the front of the class, looking woman-ly as usual.

"Class, we have a new student today! Please welcome Raiin Kesuro!" Raiin stood up only after being prodded by Crowler. Bursts of 'Hello's erupted from the class, quieting down when Crowler told them to be quiet and Raiin to sit down.

"Man-lady………" Raiin hissed venomously, getting an equally venomous stare from their man/woman teacher. Sy and Jaden sniggered, straightening up when Crowler started explaining the meaning of pi. The two boys had laid their heads on their table, nearly going to sleep from the utterly boring lecture Crowler was giving. Raiin, however, had out a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil, drawing. The girl gave an evil cackle, scribbling on the paper. Sy and Jaden took a look at her drawing; it was a two liter bottle of Sprite being shot by oatmeal, then a panel showed both the oatmeal and Sprite exploding. An hour later, the period was over, the students thankful for the twenty minute break in between classes. Alexis found Jaden and Syrus looking for Raiin.

"Hi Alexis! Have you seen Raiin anywhere?" Sy asked, Jaden looking up from poking a bush. Alexis shook her head, looking at Jaden fondly. She knew she liked him, she thought if she told the brunette, it would ruin their friendship. Little did she know, if she told Jaden she liked him, he'd be overjoyed and probably hug her tightly. Back to the story…. The friends looked for a few more minutes, stopping when they heard an explosion. Scared that someone blew heir head off, they ran to find the source. In the center of a charred piece of land, they found Raiin crouched, picking up a blackened object, chuckling.

"Yes! The bomb exploded!" she exclaimed, dropping the debris and smothering it into the ground, turning it to dust in the wind. She retreated into the deeper parts of the forest, pulling another bomb and a match from her pocket. Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus followed Raiin to see what she was going to do next. Raiin had gone to an even bigger clearing, crouching behind a bush.

"I hope she isn't gonna do what I think she's gonna do…….." Jaden looked at Syrus when he said this.

" Why? It'd be sweet if she could make real bombs!" Alexis sighed.

"That is a real bomb Jaden." She said, all three of them watching Raiin intently. The girl cackled, lighting the match on her shoe, then lighting the fuse on the bomb, throwing it into the clearing. A loud explosion shook the trees, Raiin jumping up and running to the explosion site. There was a giant blackened circle and no bomb shell; it had been disintegrated from the explosion.

"Yes!" Raiin looked excited, "That one was the strongest one yet!" she turned around, coming face to face with Alexis, Jaden, and Sy, they with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys! I think class starts soon, c'mon, let's go!" she said, breezing past them happily. Or so they thought. Inside, the girl was worried she'd scared them to the edge of deserting her. Unbeknownst to her, they were just fine with her being different, maybe a little creeped out, but still willing to be her friend. They entered their classroom, the teacher, Mrs. Koura, at the front of the room with a dry, squeaky whiteboard marker in her hand, writing the period's assignments on the dry-erase board. Raiin sneezed; she was in the front row, which was five feet from the board, and could smell the marker. The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Everyone sit down!" barked the teacher, capping the marker and facing the class. Seconds later, she was droning on about parts of speech, sentence structures, and all that good stuff. Well, not really. It was the most boring thing yet, causing Jaden and Sy to sleep on their desks. The teacher ignored it. Raiin was sneezing continuously, not stopping.

"Miss Kesura, why are you disrupting the class?" Koura looked mad. Raiin sniffled as her sneezing stopped.

"I think I'm allergic to the marker….." she answered sheepishly. Koura groaned, passing out the day's work with an irritated "Get to work!" The class finally came to a stop, leaving Jaden and Sy with uncompleted work; Alexis had finished hers early, Raiin fifteen minutes after her.

"Hand in your work!" In a wave of motion, all the students seemed to fly up to her desk and put their paper on it, streaming out of the room. Four and a half hours later, the day ended uneventfully. In their last period, Raiin had escaped dueling anybody, as had Sy. Jaden on the other hand, had begged the teacher to duel any chance he could and finally got her mad, her banishing him to his seat. Only God knows what will happen after their classes…….

* * *

Me: Well, the third chapter is done and it's longer than the others…… I'm tempted to go back and make Raiin be a human instead of a half demon……. I need feedback! Human of not? You get to decide! Anywho, please review! P.S. - It is humanly possible to make a home-made bomb, watch Mythbusters! You use some tar, gunpowder, a can, and some string. I haven't tried it, but I want to….. 


End file.
